Gaara No Suna, Aishiteru
by Narami Hiroshika
Summary: [songfic ! SPOILERS TOME 31 sur le premier chapitre] Naruto rend visite à Gaara, deux ans après. Âgés maintenant de 17ans, les amis parlent de Konoha, quand Gaara apprend le retour de Sasuke... Un message est destiné au Kazekage, venant d'une personne ass
1. Je suis l'ombre dans la Lumière, la

**_Base : _**Naruto (encore !)

**_Résumé de l'histoire :_** SPOILERS

Gaara revient à la vie, et tout le monde se rassemble autour de lui. Une jeune fille reste en retrait, regardant l'homme qu'elle aime en secret se faire entourer des ses amis et de tous les autres villageois. Son loup à côté d'elle, un magnifique loup au pelage noir de jais, observe la scène en silence.

**_Disclaimer :_** Personne n'est à moi sauf la jeune fille et le loup TT

**_Genre :_** Poetry/Romance

**_Couples :_** …hé hé

**_Coulisses :_**

Narami : À croire que je suis destinée à faire des fanfics romantiques…

Gaara : Attend pour une fois que j'en fais partie ! Moi ça me réjoui je vais connaître l'amour !

Narami : Qui te dit que c'est toi qui vas être amoureux ? Gnia

Koda : Voui c'est moi qui suis n'amoureuse

Gaara : Et moi alors ?

Narami : Ca te plait pas déjà d'être aimé ? é.è

Gaara : Si… mais nan. Ze veux n'aimer moi n'aussi ! è.é

Koda : Roh t'es barbant ! è.é

Narami : Ok… reste à savoir si les lecteurs veulent une suite ! Sinon y'aura pas d'histoire de n'amour ! Gnia ;- )

Koda : TT

Gaara : Dites que vous en voulez uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuune euuh ! « « Yeux de cocker » »

Narami et Koda : …

**Je ne suis l'ombre dans la lumière, la tache sur le tableau.**

_Tell me what the rain knows  
O are these the Tears of Ages  
That wash away the Wolf's Way  
And leave not a trace of the day?_

Je reste en retrait de la troupe. Il se met à pleuvoir, et j'ose espérer que la pluie pourra cacher mes larmes et mes blessures. J'avais eu si peur en l'espace d'un instant que tout soit réellement fini. Mais grâce à Chiyo, il a pu revenir à lui. Même si elle ne m'entendra pas de là où elle est, je veux qu'elle sache une chose.

-Merci Chiyo. Merci de l'avoir ramené.

Puis Suna (1) me donne un coup de langue sur la main, comme s'il veut me faire comprendre que rien n'est encore perdu. Peut-être a-t-il raison… mais qui voudrait d'une fille comme moi ? J'essai de croire que c'est encore possible, mais je suis beaucoup trop timide, je veux qu'on m'oublie. On me dit courageuse et persévérante, mais je commence à croire que je ne suis qu'une incapable. D'autant plus que je ne suis que la tache sur l'œuvre d'art. Sachant que ça ne servirait à rien d'attendre, je m'éloigne de la troupe, voulant rester seule.

_Tell me what the rain knows  
O is this the flood of fortune  
That pours itself upon me?  
O see how I drown in this sea_

Je marche encore, espérant que la pluie pourra me réconforter. Suna marche à mes côtés, la fourrure dégoulinante d'eau. Comme si la pluie pouvait effacer mes blessures, nettoyer mes plaies et mes mauvais souvenirs, je retire l'élastique qui tien mes longs cheveux roux et laisse l'eau couler le long de mon corps. Une villageoise parmis tant d'autre, qui en plus, passe ses journées dans une petite ferme ridicule. Qui pourrait remarquer une fille de fermier, moche et sale ? Je regarde mon poignet, traversé par de nombreuses marques. Pourquoi est-ce que la vie est si dure ?

_Hark, hear the howl that eats the moon alive  
Your fur is on fire  
The smoke turns the whole sky raven black  
And the world upon your back will crack_

J'aurais espéré pouvoir lui parler, lui sourire, mais j'ai peur. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Lui, il est le Kazekage du village. Un ninja fort, admiré de tous. Je suis incapable de donner un coup de poing à un tronc de bois ! J'aurai aimé ressembler à sa sœur, Temari. Courageuse, forte, intelligente. Enfin... j'arrive près d'un petit lac, et je m'y assois. Lui dire « bonjour » m'aurai suffit… mais telle que je me connais, aucun son ne serait sortit de ma bouche, et seulement un petit sourire serait apparu sur mon visage.

_Where will you go  
Now you've no home?_

Je me demande si... est-ce qu'il fera attention à moi si je partais pour devenir ninja ? Quand je reviendrai, je serai en état de me protéger et de le protéger aussi –bien qu'il n'en ait pas vraiment besoin. Je pourrais leur montrer qu'une fille de fermier peut très vite devenir aussi rusé qu'un renard, aussi rapide que le son, aussi puissante que…lui. Non je rêve, encore je ne sais pas, je suis incapable de voir la vérité en face, il faut obligatoirement que je cherche une échappatoire, et comme toujours je finis par imaginer l'irréel, j'espère toujours l'impossible.

_Let the rain wash away your last days _

Si seulement j'avais pu lui parler quand il n'était encore qu'un simple ninja... même à ce moment là j'avais peur de lui parler. Non pas parce qu'il pouvait me tuer si je l'énervais, mais parce qu'il pouvait me rejeter. Il a toujours été seul, je le sais, j'aurais pu lui venir en aide. Mais je n'en avais pas le courage. En y réfléchissant bien… il m'effraie un peu, oui. Il a toujours laissé une image de lui comme un jeune homme insensible. Peut-être que maintenant que tout le monde le voit comme un héros…

-Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas avec nous ? (2)

_Let the rain wash away your last days... _

**_°OooO°_**

Narami : Et voilà ! Z'en pensez quoi ?

Gaara : Eh mais c'est nul on me voit pas ! TT

Koda : Je parle de toi c'est mieux que rien !

Gaara : Ouais mais…

Narami : J'ai eu une illumination !

Gaara : …par pitié…

Koda : J'ai peur mamaan !

Narami : C'est au tour de Gaara ! Une autre SongFic avec Gaara ! Et après je continue sur ma lancée la fanfic !

Gaara : Ah là je suis d'accord :D

Koda : Ouais…pourquoi pas ? o

Narami : C'est partiiiiii ! Reviews please !

Un loup du sable, désolée j'étais en manque sérieux d'imagination pour le nom ! XDD

A votre avis c'est qui ? Gaara ? Un autre ?


	2. You smile, but you cry

**_Base : _**Naruto (encore !)

**_Résumé de l'histoire :_** SPOILERS

Revenu à la vie grâce à Chiyo-Baa, Gaara se retrouve au milieu d'une petite plaine, entouré de tous ses amis. Seulement, il cherche une personne du regard. Cette personne s'en va, et Gaara ne peut pas aller la voir.

**_Disclaimer :_** Personne n'est à moi sauf la jeune fille et le loup TT

**_Genre :_** Poetry/Romance

**_Couples :_** …hé hé

**_Coulisses :_**

Narami : Voilà ! Le petit passage pour Gaara !

Gaara : Ah enfin ! Et au fait ta –BIP- fic ?

Narami : Je sais pas trop comment m'y prendre mais je suis certaine que certains vont chialer en la lisant et c'est ce que je veux ! -

Koda : Moi je pleur pas facilement.

Gaara : C'est pour ça que tu pleurs dans le chapitre précédent :p

Koda : Nan mais c'est pas pareil là c'est pas moi qui ai décidé !

Narami : Bref voilà la songfic de Gaara !

_**Réponse aux reviews :**_

Kaede-Chan : Ravie de savoir que ça te plaît ! Et merci ;)

Bee Orchid : Merci ! J'espère que les suivants te plairont aussi. Là je suis à fond dans cette fic, ce qui est vraiment bizarre. Habituellement je suis en manque d'inspiration, et assez rapidement, tandis que là, ça glisse tout seul !

666Naku : Gaara ? Ben tu le sauras dans ce chapitre ! Et j'espère ne pas trop t'avoir fait patienté en... 1 journée ! (Attendez c'est un temps records pour moi ! XD)

**You smile, but you cry**

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile. __  
__I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah. __  
__You've built a love but that love falls apart. . __  
__Your little piece of heaven turns to dark. _

Je cherche ton visage, mais je ne le vois pas. Où es-tu ? Toi qui éclaire ma vie avec tes sourires ? Ils me manquent déjà, je n'arrive pas à me passer de tes yeux vert émeraude. Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai en ma possession rien que pour te voir, là, maintenant, devant moi, avec ce sourire qui trahi ta douleur. Je le vois, tu souffres en silence, comme j'ai souffert, et je veux t'aider. Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre le "pourquoi" du "comment", mais si ta route a croisé la mienne, ce n'est pas par hasard. Depuis que nous sommes petits je te regarde, mais je n'ose pas m'approcher. Tu es si fragile, et moi si brutal. J'entends les gens autour de moi qui crient mon nom, qui me félicitent, j'entends des filles me dire que je suis le meilleur. Si je l'étais vraiment, je serais déjà allé te voir. Personne ne semble remarquer ma peine, mon visage torturé par l'obscurité. Sans ta lumière, je ne me bats plus. Est-ce ça, l'amour ?__

_Listen to your heart __  
__When he's calling for you. . __  
__Listen to your heart __  
__ There's nothing else you can do. _

Je remarque que quelqu'un s'éloigne de la troupe, avec un loup. C'est toi. J'essaie de dire aux autres de se pousser, de me laisser passer, mais plus je me débats, plus les gens se font nombreux autour de moi.

-Attends !

J'ai beau t'appeler, tu ne m'entends pas. La pluie commence à tomber. Tout devient sombre, tu t'éloignes, toi qui amène la lumière, mon rayon de soleil. Ne me laisse pas… J'explose. Je hurle aux autres de me laisser, et tous s'éloignent, surpris par mon changement soudain de comportement. Ils me lancent des regards apeurés, comme si j'allais me jeter sur eux. Tant mieux ! Je peux m'éloigner. Mais quelqu'un m'a devancé. Il s'approche de toi, te parle, et tu le regardes. Pourquoi lui ? C'est moi qui devrais être là-bas. Tout le monde me regarde, et chacun s'aperçoit de la colère qui me fait plisser les eux et serrer les poings. Il ne doit pas, il n'a pas intérêt à… te toucher. Il posa sa main sur ton épaule, et tu souris. Ce blond, lui et moi avons connu les même souffrances. Maintenant ce ne sont plus les mêmes. Tu te lèves, et tu t'éloignes avec cet homme dont tu ignore tout, cet homme qui me ressemble tant.

_I don't know where you're going __  
__And I don't know why, __  
__But listen to your heart __  
__Before you tell him goodbye._

Lorsque je vous vois tous deux sourire, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'enfonce un poignard dans le dos, comme si j'avais été trahi. Ma sœur acompris. Elle s'avance vers moi, posant une main sur mon épaule.

-Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas ?

-Laisse moi tranquille.

Sec. J'ai été trop sec, et elle semble vexée par mes mots. Tant pis. Sans rien dire, je tourne les talons et commence à m'éloigner, tournant le dos à la lumière. Peut-être rencontrerais-je un autre rayon de lumière, mais il ne sera jamais aussi éblouissant que ce que toi tu es. Tu m'aveugles, et ton image reste dans ma mémoire sans que je puisse l'oublier. Est-ce vrai qu'on n'oublie rien de ce que l'on veut oublier ? Probablement… plus je veux t'oublier, plus je pense à toi. Est-ce possible qu'un Kazekage tombe amoureux d'une fille de fermier ? Non, de la fille du soleil ?__

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile. __  
__The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah. . __  
__They're swept away and nothing is what is seems, __  
__The feeling of belonging to your dreams. _

Je me dis que tout n'est qu'un rêve, et que demain, quand je me réveillerais, je verrai ton sourire lorsque tu passes à côté de moi pour aller chercher de l'eau dans le puit. La flaque d'eau reflète mon visage sombre. De l'eau coule de chaque coin de mes yeux. Des larmes ? Il semblerait que le ciel pleure ma douleur. Je suis incapable d'évacuer toute cette peine. Cette douleur là, cette blessure du cœur, je ne la connais que trop bien. Et te voir avec lui, cet homme, cheveux blonds, yeux bleus, celui qui m'a sortit de ma coquille, qui m'a permit de changer mon destin, de choisir ma propre voie, je brûle à petit feu, craignant de plus te voir. Si tu partais avec lui, que deviendrais-je ?

_  
__Listen to your heart __  
__When he's calling for you. __  
__Listen to your heart __  
__There's nothing else you can do. __  
_

De colère, je donne un coup de pied dans l'arbre qui se trouve à côté de moi. Du sang coule lentement de ma main. Rouge… ta chevelure flamboyante aux reflets d'or, elle me semble si douce. J'aurai aimé la caresser au moins une fois, sentir ton parfum, t'avoir dans mes bras. Mon obsession… voilà ce que tu es. C'est si étrange pour moi, c'est la première fois que je ressens pareille douleur. Pourquoi suis-je si faible ? Je me sens ridicule, je suis incapable d'aller parler à quelqu'un.

_  
__I don't know where you're going __  
__And I don't know why, __  
__But listen to your heart __  
__Before you tell him goodbye._

Le sable ne me défends pas. Les autres, plus loin, me regardent. Ils ne comprennent pas… car ils ne ressentent pas ma douleur. Suis-je fou ? Non, juste épris d'une jeune fille à qui je n'ai jamais parlé, une jeune fille qui me fait sourire dès que je la vois, une fille qui hante aussi bien mes jours que mes nuits. Une fille qui est en ce moment même avec un autre homme que moi. Se pourrait-il qu'elle tombe sous son charme ? Naruto et moi, nous sommes le reflet de l'autre, deux miroirs l'un devant l'autre, qui se reflètent mutuellement. Pourtant… Il est plus fort que moi. Même s'il n'est encore qu'un genin, et moi Kazekage, je sais a quel point il m'est supérieur. Je suis jaloux… jaloux de te savoir avec lui, qui vaut bien mieux que moi.

_And there are voices __  
__That want to be heard. __  
__So much to mention __  
__But you can't find the words. _

J'entends quelqu'un qui marche dans ma direction. Encore Temari ? Kankûro ? Sakura ? Je me fiche éperdument de qui peut-il s'agir, je veux que ce soit elle, et uniquement elle, qui me parle en cet instant même.

-Kazekage-sama ?...

C'est sa voix, son parfum. La pluie s'arrête lentement, le ciel se dégage. La lumière du soleil vient m'éblouir.

_  
__The scent of magic, __  
__The beauty that's been __  
__When love was wilder than the wind. __  
_

Je reste planté devant mon arbre, incapable de bouger. C'est elle ? Elle est venue me voir ? Mais…pourquoi ?

-Vous êtes blessé à la main, Kazekage-sama…

Sa voix est si douce, je pourrais croire qu'elle chante une mélodie qui me caresse lentement. Je sens sa main saisir la mienne, et je frissonne à ce contact. Je perds totalement le contrôle de mon corps. Je vois son sourire, et je la regarde, ébahi. Comment est-ce possible ? Durant des années, nous ne nous sommes jamais adressé la parole. Elle me regarde aussi, ses yeux semblent rire. Sans doute fut-elle contente de mon geste, car une fois dans mes bras, elle se blottie contre moi, passant ses bras autour de mon cou.

_Listen to your heart…_

----------------------------------------------------------------

Narami : Et voilà ! Fais en… 45min ! Pas mal pas mal !

Gaara : Youpiiiiiiiiii ! J'adhère !

Koda : J'adhère ?

Gaara : Voui ! nn

Narami : Désolée si y'a des reviews auxquelles j'ai pas répondu… quoiqu'il en soit MERCI A TOUS :D Ze vous n'aime euh !

Gaara : Moi aussi j'aime ! Je suis trop content !

Koda : Moi n'aussi ! Et la suite ? Ca va se passer comment ?

Narami : Ahaha ! Vous voulez savoir hein ?

Gaara et Koda : Ouiiiiiistiti !

Narami : Ah c'est très marrant … --;


	3. A Dream ?

**_Base : _**Naruto (encore !)

**_Résumé de l'histoire :_**

Koda et Gaara se retrouve enfin pour la première fois l'un face à l'autre. Tout Konoha et quelques ninjas de Suna les observent, plus loin. (Résumé de merde mais il est quand même 23h30 alors chu capoute…)

**_Disclaimer :_** Personne n'est à moi sauf la jeune fille (Koda) et le loup (Suna) TT

**_Genre :_** Poetry/Romance

**_Couples :_** Ben KodaXGaara ! Bande de nouilles ! XD

**_Coulisses :_**

Narami _baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire_ : Ouaaaaah ! Voilà monsieur Gaara est-il content maintenant ?

Gaara : Vi !

Koda : Tu vas pas dormir un peu toi ?

Gaara : Je dors pas tu devrais le savoir --.—

Koda : Mais pas toi ! Narami !

Narami : Hein ?

Koda : Rien … Un vrai Shikamaru version féminine !

Narami : Oh dis si j'étais vraiment faignante tu serais pas là toi è.é

Gaara : Changement de sujet… c'est quoi la chanson là ?

Narami : 1000 No Kotoba, de Koda Kumi ! La chanson de FFX !

Koda et Gaara : Ouaaaah j'adhère ! ÔÔ

_**Réponse aux reviews :**_

Galadhitomi mdr une seconde moi ? Partout où je vais on me traite de sadique, mais quand j'écris des fics c'est toujours de jolies petites histoires d'amour –et la plupart du temps ça finit mal… ! –-' Au fait à propos du loup je l'ai mis mais maintenant je sais plus quoi en faire XD Je suis fan de Wolf's Rain aussi et c'est avec cette chanson que l'idée de cette fic m'est venue. (oulala… j'avais encore quelque chose à dire mais j'ai oublié ! Voilà ma sœur vient de me dire qu'elle a chopé une image de Kakashi torse nu… aaah ! O.O désolée ! --; )

Kitchun : Merci ! Ravie que ça te plaise ! ;)

James-Oro-Kun : Eh eh tu peux toujours chercher Thuthur ! Tu ne sauras pas na ! J'ai une bonne prof de français ça te va ? XD L'excuse bidon…et mircii !

Gaia-Chan : Oulalala… j'étais pas bien réveillée quand j'ai fait ce passage moi… on dirait bien que t'es la seule à l'avoir remarqué ! lol En tout cas merci ! Et puis j'aime pas les minettes qui se vantent… y'a qu'à voir dans « Être aimé au point d'être détesté », Aya est muette ! Elles ont toutes un méchant problème mes petites favorites ! Ca change tout le temps. Pas étonnant que j'adore Hinata (et Temari, l'extrême opposé…)

Friend-Sakura : Merci ! J'espère franchement que la suite ne vous décevra pas parce que là… mon côté sadique apparaît !

(Petit clin d'œil à Galadhitomi ! ;))

**A Dream ?...**

_**Kimi no kotoba wa  
Yume no yasashisa ka na ?  
Uso o zenbu ooikakushiteru  
Zurui yo ne  
**_

Gaara la serra contre lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'envole, qu'elle s'éloigne à nouveau, le laissant seul comme il l'avait été durant tant d'années. Koda se blottie dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Elle sentait bon… l'odeur de l'herbe fraîchement coupée. Gaara appréciait énormément cette odeur qu'il ne pouvait que rarement sentir, dans son désert. Au loin, on entendit des sifflements, des cris de joie. Cette inconnue avait fait batte son cœur comme personne ne l'avait fait, il se sentait renaître après tant d'année de sommeil. Tel un oiseau qui prenait son envol, Gaara se sentait libéré d'une souffrance qui l'avait suivit depuis sa toute jeunesse. Grâce à cette jeune fille qui lui avait permis de sourire, de rêver, et même de fantasmer. Il caressa longuement sa chevelure flamboyante qui lui tombait jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Ils reculèrent légèrement leur visage, et alors que Gaara ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose…d'un coup, tout disparu. Tout. Il était seul.

**_  
Tabi tatsu kimi ni  
Tsumetai senaka misete  
Kiite ita yo--hitori tatakau no ?  
Zurui yo ne  
_**

Je me revois, je suis seul.

« Gaara ! Gaara !... »

Qui est-ce ?...Qui appelles-tu ?... Cette main… à qui est-elle ?...Qu'est ce que… c'est juste ma main… ma main… Puis a main se brouille… qui est cet enfant, là, devant moi ? Seul au beau milieu du désert ? Mais… qui suis-je ? Je suis… Quelqu'un pose sa main sur mon épaule, et je me retourne. Qui est ce jeune homme blond au regard azur ? Il me nomme…

-Gaara…

**_  
"Kaette kuru kara"  
Oikoshite yuku kimi no koe  
Ijihatte, tsuyoi furi  
Toki o modoshite : sakeba yokatta ?  
Ikanaide to namida koboshitara ?  
Ima wa dekiru, donna koto mo  
_**

-Naruto...?

Je regarde autour de moi, ne comprenant pas. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Des gens… plein de gens autour de moi. Où suis-je ? Que m'est-il arrivé ? Je cherche quelqu'un dans la foule, quelqu'un que je ne vois pas. Où est-elle ? Koda… Koda. C'est son nom. Mais je ne la vois pas…

-C'est…

-Ils ont tous accourus pour venir te sauver, me dit le blond.

_  
**Ienakatta, sen no kotoba o  
Harukana kimi no senaka ni okuru yo  
Tsubasa ni kaete  
**_

Je ne comprends plus rien. Me sauver ? Mais de quoi ? N'étais-je pas bien vivant, dans les bras de la femme que j'aime ? Je les observe, tour à tour. Ils ont l'air heureux et soulagés. Je les entends me dire que je leur ai fait une belle frousse, que je leur ai causé des problèmes…puis j'entends la voix de Temari. Ils parlent, mais je ne les écoute pas. Mes pensées sont tournées vers elle, que je ne vois plus. Je veux la revoir, tout ceci ne peut être qu'un simple rêve… je n'ai pas rêvé mon enfance… Koda tu ne peux pas me laisser ! Je t'ai cherché pendant si longtemps !... Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas vivre sans ta lumière ! Où es-tu ? Je n'arrive même plus à m'intéresser aux personnes qui sont autour de moi, qui me félicite. J'essais de me relever, mais je n'y arrive pas. Temari me dit que mon corps n'a pas retrouvé toute sa souplesse… pourquoi déjà ? Je ne m'en souviens plus, tout est flou… je ne vois que son visage, à elle.

_**  
Ienakatta, sen no kotoba o  
Kizu tsuita kimi no senaka ni yorisoi  
Dakishimeru  
**_

J'entends des filles derrière moi, elles disent qu'elles veulent me protéger. D'elle ? Non. De quoi ? Du danger ?... non… je m'en souviens à présent… on m'a retiré le shukaku… alors je suis… normal ? Je me rappelle de la douleur, de cet endroit sombre, sinistre… avec Akatsuki.

-…elle a sauvé Gaara avec un ninjutsu médical très impressionnant.

Hein ? Qui m'a sauvé et comment ? Je n'ai même pas besoin de le demander ; à peine ais-je tourné le regard que je vois une vieille dans les bras de Sakura. Chiyo-Baa. Elle est morte, je le sais. Ce ninjutsu peut redonner vie à un mort, en échange celui qui le pratique y perd la vie. Alors j'étais réellement mort ? Se pourrait-il que…Non, Koda ne peut pas l'être. Naruto ne l'était pas et pourtant je l'ai vu. Alors, qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Un rêve ?

_**Yume no tsuzuki wa kimi o omoinagara  
Ano hi no koto wasureta furi shite  
Zurui yo ne  
**_

Ils parlent de Chiyo-Baa comme une héroïne. Que sa mort est digne d'un shinobi. Chiyo-Baa… j'espère que tu es fière de toi. Tu n'auras pas donné ta vie pour rien, je te le promets. Je me relève alors, du moins j'essaye. Mon corps est toujours aussi raide… est-ce ça, la raideur cadavérique ? Quelqu'un m'aide à me relever en me prenant par le bras. Naruto. Naruto et moi nous tenons devant Sakura et le corps sans vie de Chiyo-Baa.

-Tous…prions pour Chiyo-Baa-Sama, dis-je.

**_  
"Tegami o kaku kara"  
Shisen sorashita kimi no koe  
Ijihatte, tsuyoi furi  
Toki o modoshite : okoreba yokatta ?  
Matenai yo to kata o otoshitara ?  
Ima wa dekiru, donna koto mo  
_**

On commence à partir. Je marche avec un peu de difficulté, mais je suis capable de tenir debout et avancer. Naruto est à mes côtés, silencieux, mais je sais bien qu'il me regarde. J'ai dû mal à reprendre goût à la vie… si je dois mourir pour être dans les bras de celle que j'aime… je mourrais. Mais pas maintenant. Pour Chiyo-Baa je vivrais, jusqu'à la fin des temps s'il le faut. Mais je te rejoindrais, Koda. Répandre ta lumière sur le monde qui m'entoure, c'est ça que je veux faire avant.

-Tu penses au Shukaku ? me demande Naruto.

Non… si ça n'avait été que ça, je sourirais peut-être. Je secoue lentement la tête, et je remercie le jeune blond de ne pas me questionner davantage. C'est vrai que maintenant… comment vais-je protéger le village ? Si le Shukaku me permettais de contrôler le sable, maintenant je me révèle bien inutile. En plus, Akatsuki rôde encore et avec Ichibi.

_**  
Kikoeteru, sen no kotoba o ?  
Mienai kimi no senaka ni okuru yo  
Tsubasa ni kaete**_

Koda, tu me manques déjà. Jeune fille simple et douce, tu n'es pas celles que je vois tous les jours. Tu préfères la solitude à la compagnie, le silence au bruit, la nuit au jour. Tu préfères les hommes pour ce qu'ils sont mentalement, non pas pour leur rang. Et c'est ça qui m'a séduit. Jamais nous ne nous sommes parlés, mais dès le premier regard j'ai su que tu étais différente. Mais je ne comprends pas… tu n'étais pas un rêve, je t'ai réellement eue dans mes bras. Je ne comprends plus rien, je suis perdu, à nouveau, dans ce couloir obscure… sans ta lumière, ton sourire, ton regard, ta peau douce et blanche…

**_Kikoeteru, sen no kotoba o ?  
Tsukareta kimi no senaka ni yorisoi  
Dakishimeru_**

Je m'en veux, j'aurais dû te dire ces mots là plus tôt. Les paroles ne servent à rien, dit-on. Mais celles-là, elle prouvent l'amour que l'on porte à un être cher. Des paroles que je n'ai jamais prononcées de toute ma vie, des paroles que je n'ai jamais entendues pour moi. Je t'aime. Je voudrais que ces mots s'envolent vers toi, qu'ils puissent t'atteindre n'importe où que tu sois. Tu n'es pas morte, je le sais. Alors ils viendront vers toi, un jour ou l'autre tu les entendras. Koda, j'attendrai. Encore. Mais je sais qu'on se reverra.

_**Ienakatta, sen no kotoba o  
La la la la...  
Kimi no senaka ni okuru yo  
Tsubasa ni kaete**_

J'aurais encore plein d'autres choses à te dire. Tout notre passé est à rattraper. Je t'ai vue, enfant, cachée, regardant les autres s'enfuir dès qu'ils me voyaient. Mais toi, tu étais toujours restée en retrait, cachée derrière un rocher. Tu me regardais, et jamais je n'ai osé te parler. Enfant déjà, tu m'intimidais avec tes yeux et ta chevelure. J'aimais bien te trouver de petits surnoms, tels que « Rivière de Lave » ou « Fille du Soleil ». Mais je les gardais pour moi. Je ne voulais pas aller te voir, te parler, de peur que tu me fuies comme les autres. Ce que tu n'as jamais fait.

_**Kikoeteru, sen no kotoba o ?  
La la la la...  
Kimi no senaka ni yorisoi  
La la la la la...**_

Koda, de là où tu es, lève la tête vers le ciel. Regarde. Les nuages s'éloignent. Le soleil apparaît. Et je souris.


	4. I Wanna Hold You High

**_Base : _**Naruto (encore !)

**_Résumé de l'histoire :_**

**_Disclaimer :_** Personne n'est à moi sauf la jeune fille (Koda) et le loup (Suna) TT

**_Genre :_** Poetry/Romance

**_Couples :_** Ben KodaXGaara ! Bande de nouilles ! XD

**_Coulisses :_**

Narami : Alors je préviens ! Une strophe sera de Gaara, la suivante de Koda et ainsi de suite !

Gaara : Pouah l'embrouille…

Koda : J'sais pas si tout le monde va bien suivre, surtout s'ils ne lisent pas les coulisses ! o.O

Narami : Bah tant pis pour eux ! Ils ont qu'à tout lire ! è.é

Gaara : Au fait on va se revoir avec Koko ?

Narami : Koko ?... ah euh… je sais pas ! Tout dépend de l'humeur de mon père !

Koda : Qu'est ce qu'il vient foutre là ton père ? O.o

Gaara : Je crois qu'en fait euh… si son père est de mauvaise humeur elle sera méchante avec nous…

Narami : Mais c'est que tu es pas bête Gaara :P

Gaara : humpf ! è.é

Koda : Gaga et môa on veut se revoir ! Çç

Narami : Et si je veux pas moi ?

Gaara : … ben je quitte la fic !

Koda : Moi aussi !

Narami : Mais c'est pas pour autant que vous vous reverrez puisque Koda est de MON imagination ! Toc !

Koda : Nan ! Veux pas !

Narami : Dis c'est pas toi qui choisit alors tu va clouer ton bec spice di poulette è.é

Gaara : Et toi on t'a pas sonné pauv'cloche !

Narami : Ok…alors vous ne vous reverrez pas…mouhahaha ! ( Rire démoniaque !)

**---Après la rédaction de la fic---**

Narami : Crotte ! Je viens de voir qu'il me manque une strophe !

Gaara : La poisse ! En plus c'est moi qui dois parler là ! é.è

Koda : Mais je trouve que ça se termine très bien moi ! Pourquoi, que veux-tu faire Nara ?

Narami : Euh quelque chose ! Vous le saurez… ben là ! Puisque je vais remettre la dernière strophe !

Gaara et Koda : (soupir bruyant)

_**Réponse aux reviews :**_

Galadhitomi : Il m'en faut pas beaucoup pour apprécier les gens mais sache que je suis très vache ! (Egoblonde : meuh non !) Par conséquent dès que je peux je casse… (Egorochimaru : et je me suis retenue de mettre « ben tu te coucheras moins bête ce soir » ! XD)

Bee Orchid : C'est pas grave ça fait plaisir ! n.n Et t'as raison…Gaara ! Gaara ! Gaara ! agite ses pompoms XD

**I Wanna Hold you High**

**_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_**

Gaara ? J'ai peur, je ne te vois pas, je ne vois plus rien. Où suis-je ?... Suna, es-tu là ? J'entends quelqu'un qui s'approche, mais je ne vois pas qui c'est. Il y a quelque chose devant mes yeux, un bandeau. Je sens que la personne me retire mon papier de la bouche, et je peux enfin respirer à pleins poumons. J'ai si peur… je ne sais pas où je suis, je ne sais pas avec qui je suis, je ne sais pas non plus où tu es… est-ce que j'ai rêvé ?**__**

Cause Im broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Je regarde de mon balcon ta petite ferme. Et je ne te vois pas. Tes parents semblent aussi te chercher. Ton père fait des allers-retours de la sortie du village, jusqu'au magasin de légumes. Je m'inquiète… que dois-je faire ? En tant que Kazekage, je ne peux pas abandonner le village pour aller te chercher, au risque de ne pas être là si Akatsuki revient –Naruto se trouve ici, et pas à Konoha. Elle a en plus Ichibi… mais quel est leur but ? Je redoute le pire, j'ai peur pour toi, tu peux être n'importe où. Mais comment as-tu pu disparaître ? Je t'avais dans mes bras... Koda... je me débrouillerai, mais tu reviendras à Suna No Kuni, vivante, avec moi. Quelqu'un essai d'ouvrir la porte, mais j'ai fermé. Elle se met à frapper, mais je n'ai pas envie d'ouvrir. Je reste là, à observer le champ où tu travailles normalement tout le temps.**__**

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

J'ai peur Gaara... On me parle, on me dit de ne pas crier. A quoi cela me servirait de toute manière ? Il me demande de lui répondre, mais je suis incapable de prononcer un peu tellement la peur me bloque. Je me contente d'acquiescer. Et la personne me retire le bandeau de devant mes yeux. Mais je ne vois personne. Je suis seule, debout, dans une pièce vide et sombre. Il y a une seule porte. Je m'avance, un peu hésitante. Sur quoi vais-je tomber ? Je pose doucement ma main sur le poignée glacée, et j'ouvre. Du moins j'essai. C'est fermé. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, je toque. Pas de réponse.**__**

Cause Im broken when I'm open  
And I dont feel like I am strong enough  
Cause Im broken when I'm lonesome  
And I dont feel right when you're gone away

La personne insiste. Je tourne lentement la tête vers la porte. Qui donc peut autant vouloir entrer ? Il n'est même pas capable de m'appeler pour que je le reconnaisse ou qu'il explique la raison de sa venue ? J'entends un aboiement. Koda, si tu savais comme j'aimerai que ce soit toi qui toques à ma porte, je me sens complètement vide, inutile, sans raison de vivre. Un autre aboiement, et là, je réalise une chose. Tu as un loup ! Suna ! Se pourrait-il que ce soit lui ? Je m'avance rapidement vers la porte, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Si c'est lui, il pourra sûrement me conduire à toi. Mais quand j'ouvre la porte…**__**

Cause Im broken when I'm open  
And I dont feel like I am strong enough  
Cause Im broken when I'm lonesome  
And I dont feel right when you're gone away

...tu apparais. On se regarde, l'un tout aussi surpris que l'autre. Je suis incapable de prononcer un mot. Ma respiration s'accélère, le bonheur m'envahissant. Je souris, et toi aussi. Seulement, tout ça me paraît trop bizarre, cet homme qui m'a parlé, cette pièce sombre… mais peu importe, tu es là, devant moi. Lentement, je lève ma main, m'attendant à ce qu'une barrière invisible me bloque, et te fasses disparaître à nouveau. Es-tu une illusion ? Ma main frôle ta joue. Tu es bien là. Puis doucement, je la pose sur ton visage, et sans plus attendre, je me lance dans tes bras.

_**Cause Im broken when I'm open  
And I dont feel like I am strong enough  
Cause Im broken when I'm lonesome  
And I dont feel right when you're gone away**_

...Suna est là. Il me regarda, avec ses grands yeux bleus. Je souris et me baisse pour le caresser. Quel soulagement de savoir qu'il va bien… alors toi aussi ?

-Kazekage, j'ai un message pour vous.

Je lève la tête, et je vois un homme de Iwa No Kuni. Je me relève et regarde le papier qu'il me tend, un papier roulé, avec une roche dessinée dessus.Les sourcils froncés, je prends le papier en le remerciant, puis il s'en va et moi, je retourne dans la pièce en faisant entrer Suna. Longuement, je regarde le rouleau, sans oser l'ouvrir. Puis finalement, je me décide et je défais le nœud qui le tien, et je le déroule. Plus je lis, plus mes yeux s'agrandissent sous l'effet de la surprise. Koda…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Narami : Alors ?

Gaara : Alors quoi ?

Narami : Ben vous en pensez quoi ?

Koda : J'en pense que c'est très court et que t'es méchante avec nous.

Gaara : Non juste avec moi ! J'ai que le chien !

Narami : C'est vrai que toi Koda t'as pas à te plaindre ! u.u

Koda : Mais si ! Et si c'est un clone ? Ou quelqu'un qui s'est métamorphosé ? Si c'est Itachi ? Oh ben ça me dérange pas autant que ça !

Gaara : T-T

Narami : Orochimaru ?

Orochimaru : Vi ?

Koda : Naaaan ! Par pitié… bon je me casse ! prend ses clics et ses claques et s'en va à Pétaouchnok

Orochimaru : Hein ?

Narami : Rendors toi et oubli ça Orochichéri…

Arthur : Eh non ! C'est MON Orochichéri !

Narami : Oops désolée Thuthur ! T-T

Gaara : Bon ben voilà fin de la fic ! le rideau se baisse

Narami : Nan ! Pas maintenant ! le rideau se relève C'est moi qui commande !

Arthur : Des pizzas ?

Narami : T'es moins foireux sur 50PT et sur msn…

Egoblond d'Arthur : Nan c'est pas moi qu'ai pété !

Narami, Orochimaru, Gaara : soupir Au revoir…le rideau se baisse MAIS LA FIC EST PAS FINIE ! Nom di diou !


	5. Angely i Demony

**_Base : _**Naruto

_**Résumé de l'histoire :**_

Gaara reçois une lettre étrange, à Suna, tandis que Koda est blottie dans les bras de…Gaara ? Sorry je suis à court d'idée pour un résumé ! XD

**_Disclaimer :_** KODA a mwaaaaa ! Ainsi que Suna (le loup bande de groumpf !)

**_Genre :_** Poetic/Romance

**_Couples :_** Question stupide réponse stupide : t'as qu'à lire --

_**Coulisses :**_

Narami : Yo !

Gaara : Yo (très enthousiaste …)

Koda : (garde le silence)

Narami : Ben quoi ?

Gaara et Koda : APRES CES SEMAINES D'ABSENCE TU VEUX QU'ON DISE QUOI !

Narami : (se fait toute petite XD) Ben c'est pô ma fôteuh… TT

Gaara : Peuh tu peux dire ce que tu veux n'empêche qu'on a quand même attendu ! –-'

Koda : Exactly !

Narami : Bon ça va… vous acharnez pas… je suis malade, j'ai pas le droit d'être sur le PC, je passe une période d'exams alors s'il vous plaît remuer pas le couteau dans la plaie.

Gaara : (Remue le couteau dans la plaie )

Narami : (fait mine d'avoir mal) Aïe. (Très convaincante )

_**En Réponse à**_

_Les chansons utilisées sont :_

_1er Chapitre : Tell Me What The Rain Knows (Yoko Kanno)_

_2nd Chapitre : Listen To Your Heart (DHT feat Edmée)_

_3ème Chapitre :1 000 No Kotoba (Koda Kumi, musique de Final Fantasy X-2)_

_4ème Chapitre : Broken (Seather Broken feat Amy Lee)_

_5ème Chapitre :Je ne sais plus le titre… mais c'est une chanson de Ghost In The Shell_

Call Me

_Angely i demony kruzhili nado mnoj_

_Rassekali ternii i mlechnye puti_

_Ne znaet schast'ya tol'ko tot,_

_Kto ego zova ponyat' ne smog..._

Koda, comment peux-tu m'oublier ? Comment peux-tu m'envoyer ce message ? Après tant d'année où je t'ai attendue, tu ne peux PAS me faire ça ! Tout, mais pas ça… Koda, tu es la seule que j'aime, et tu pars vers un autre … pourquoi me faire souffrir à ce point ? Les longues années d'attente et de solitude ne t'on pas suffies ? Tu ne peux pas… Ecrire dans ce bout de papier que je peux te faire du mal et que, pour ta sécurité, c'est mieux que tu t'éloignes de moi…

_I am Calling Calling now, Spirits rise and falling_

_Soboj ostat'sya dol'she..._

_Calling Calling, in the depth of longing_

_Soboj ostat'sya dol'she..._

C'est faux, totalement faux ! Jamais je n'aurai pu te faire de mal, même sous l'effet de la colère, j'aurai su me contrôler, pour toi… je n'y arrive pas, je ne peux pas retenir les quelques larmes qui coulent sur mes joues. Qui aurait pu pensé que quelqu'un comme moi pouvait pleurer ? Ton loup me regarde, visiblement tout aussi abattu que moi. Et comment peux-tu avoir mis si peu de temps pour aller à l'autre bout du monde ? Koda, je t'en supplie, je t'aime, reviens moi, ne me laisse pas seul… pas encore… pas seul… j'ai toujours été seul, mais quand je te voyais, j'avais l'impression d'avoir une amie intime, mais pourtant si loin de moi… je ne te comprends pas… pourquoi m'avoir serré dans tes bras ?... Etait-ce vraiment une illusion ? Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas ? Je suis perdu, dans le noir, à nouveau. Sans ta lumière. Eclaire-moi, mon ange, je t'en prie...

_Stand alone... Where was life when it had a meaning..._

_Stand alone... Nothing's real anymore and..._

Les jours passent, et je ne mange plus. Les autres s'inquiètent, mais je leur dit comme toujours qu'il n'y a rien, que c'est passager. J'essaie moi-même de me convaincre que je n'ai rien, que tout ceci est une mauvaise blague, que tu vas revenir, mais plus le temps avance, plus je doute, et plus je faibli. J'ai un village à protéger je le sais, mais je n'y arrive pas sans ta présence… je me sens complètement vide, comme avant. Vide, dénué de sentiments, mis à part la souffrance et la solitude. Je te retrouverai, j'ignore quand, mais on se reverra. Seul à seule. Je ne peux me faire à l'idée que tu puisses partir dans les bras d'un autre –et comment l'as-tu connu puisque tu es restée tout ce temps à Suna ?

_...Beskonechnyj beg..._

_Poka zhiva ya mogu starat'sya na letu ne upast',_

_Ne razuchit'sya mechtat'...lyubit'..._

_...Beskonechnyj beg..._

Suna semble s'inquiéter lui aussi, il rôde autour de ta maison inlassablement, la truffe au sol, cherchant ta trace. Je le guette et si au moindre mouvement Suna bouge, c'est que c'est toi. Lui aussi ne mange que très peu. J'ai maigris, je reste enfermé dans ma chambre, est-ce digne d'un Kazekage de s'enfermer de la sorte ? Non, mais je ne comprends pas moi-même pourquoi je ne peux plus me séparer de ma fenêtre. J'ai peur, je me sens tellement perdu et inutile…

-Maître Kazekage ?

Je me retourne. Cette voix… Kankurô. Je me décide à aller lui ouvrir. Une fois la porte ouverte, il me regarde, je le regarde. Mais aucun de nous ne dit mot. A quoi cela servirait-il de toute manière ? Au bout d'un moment, je m'éloigne de la porte, lui laissant le choix d'entrer ou de sortir. Finalement il rentre et referme la porte derrière, pendant que je m'allonge sur mon lit.

-Pourquoi ne dis-tu rien ? Rester enfermé dans ta chambre ne sert à rien, la population s'inquiète pour toi.

_Calling Calling, For the place of knowing_

_There's more that what can be linked_

_Calling Calling, Never will I look away_

_For what life has left for me_

_Yearning Yearning, for what's left of loving_

-Comment veux-tu que je protège le village si je ne suis même plus capable de me défendre moi-même ? lançais-je.

Kankurô lâche un soupir. C'est vrai que je ne sors plus de ma chambre… mais j'ai honte de moi. M'être fait enlevé, avoir été tué en me retirant la principale source de mes pouvoirs… suis-je toujours le Kazekage du pays du vent ?

-Si tu ne crois pas en toi il est sûr que tu n'arriveras à rien. Naruto aurait honte de t'entendre. Tu n'as jamais baissé les bras, pourquoi ce relâchement soudain ?

Naruto… mon frère a raison. Mais je ne sais plus par où commencer.

-Je te laisse réfléchir là-dessus, mais sache, Gaara, que tu es et que tu resteras le Kazekage. Pense aux gens qui te font confiance et qui croient en toi.

Je sais… je le sais, tout ça ! Mais comment puis-je protéger un village tout entier ? J'ai besoin de temps…

_Soboj ostat'sya dol'she..._

_Calling Calling now, Spirits rise and falling_

_Soboj ostat'sya dol'she..._

_Calling Calling, in the depth of longing_

_Soboj ostat'sya dol'she..._

Voilà. Les jours passent, les mois s'écoulent. Cela fait bientôt six mois que tu as disparu. Finalement, je me suis plié à l'entraînement de Temari, qui m'en fait baver, je dois bien le dire. Elle a beau me dire que son entraînement me fait du bien, c'est pas elle qui fait les sept cents pompes sur un bras et les trente kilomètres de footing par jour sous la chaleur du soleil d'été. En fait, plus le temps passe, plus je retrouve de ma puissance. Car en fait, je n'ai jamais perdu le contrôle du sable. Juste mes émotions… j'étais tellement incapable de les contrôler que j'en ai perdu ma puissance. Mais Gaara, cinquième Kazekage du village caché de Suna et du pays du Vent, est de retour. Sans la terrible menace en moi, la menace qu'était le Shukaku. Koda, je me suis décidé à tourner la page. Je ne t'oublis pas, mais je dois me faire à ton absence, et continuer à protéger ce village qui était tout à tes yeux.


	6. Viva Forever

**_Base : _**Naruto

_**Résumé de l'histoire :**_

Naruto est de visite à Suna pendant un mois… et Gaara apprend par son ami ce qu'il se passe à Konoha. Le retour de Sasuke… et une réclamation de la part du bras droit de ce dernier…

**_Disclaimer :_** KODA a mwaaaaa ! Ainsi que Suna (le loup bande de groumpf !)

**_Genre :_** Poetic/Romance

**_Couples :_** Question stupide réponse stupide : t'as qu'à lire --

**_Chanson Utilisée :_** Viva Forever Spice Girl

_**Coulisses :**_

Narami : wah… j'ai cru que j'allais jamais trouver de chansons… j'espère que ce chapitre vous plairas, malgré mon énorme retard… -.-

Gaara : Ca on l'a tous vu ton retard…

Koda : Un peu trop même !

Narami : Ouais bon… ça va hein ! J'aurai pu ne jamais faire la suite et tous vous laisser en plan ! XD

Koda : T'en aurais pas été capable.

Gaara : 100 d'accord avec Koda.

Narami : … mouais. Sûrement. Bon ! Je tiens quand même à m'excuser. J'l'avais prévue pour la semaine dernière déjà, mais comme j'avais un petit souci d'inspiration et surtout de chanson, j'ai été vraiment retardée… donc désolée, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plairas ! Ah aussi, normalement, il y aura dans moins de deux semaines la suite de Mon Cœur et Mon Âme. Voilà, c'est tout ! Action ! –ZBAF-

**Après Rédaction**

Narami : Yeah ! Enfin terminé ! xD

Koda : Je m'aime plus.

Gaara : Moi j'adore.

Narami : Et moi je m'en fou de vos avis -.-' xD

Gaara : On voit que t'es aussi contente que moi ! o-0

Koda : Je sais pas si ça va plaire à tout le monde, mais en tout cas ça va faire un scandale auprès des lecteurs… -est morte de rire-

○ ♥♥ ○

Viva Forever

_Do you still remember, how we used to be  
Feeling together, believing whatever  
My love has said to me  
Both of us were dreamers  
Young love in the sun  
Felt like my saviour, my spirit I gave you  
We'd only just begun  
Hasta Manana, always be mine_

De plus en plus fort… à nouveau redouté… l'on doute encore de moi et mes émotions. Suis-je toujours aussi dangereux qu'avant ? Non. Je ne parle peut-être toujours pas, mais je suis différent d'avant… mon frère et ma sœur l'on senti, ils le voient, le savent, mais les autres semblent avoir de la crotte dans les yeux… pourquoi ne voit-on toujours en moi qu'un démon ? Je ne les comprendrai jamais, comme ils ne me comprendront jamais. J'ai l'impression que depuis ton départ, Koda, tout est bien plus dur, tout m'est hostile… je vois tout en noir. Ma lumière est partie. Te reverrais-je un jour ? arête ! Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça… on entre dans mon bureau.

-Kazekage-sama ? Des nouvelles du pays de Konoha. Un Ninja est venu vous voir.

-Vraiment ? Eh bien, faites-le entrer…

Je pousse un long soupir agacé ; en toute logique, on ne fait pas poireauter quelqu'un dehors, surtout quand il s'agit d'un nin du pays allié. Je baisse à nouveau le regard sur mes papiers. Tiens ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? Je fronce les sourcils et prend un papier à moitié chiffoné, sur le côté. Je l'ouvre…

-Gaara-Kun !

Je lève subitement les yeux en reconnaissant cette voix. Naruto ! Ici ? Lui ? Cela fait deux ans que je ne l'ai pas revu… un sourire illumine mon visage tandis que je me lève pour l'accueillir, oubliant le papier.

__

Viva forever, I'll be waiting  
Everlasting, like the sun  
Live forever, for the moment  
Ever searching for the one  


Il reste ici pendant plus d'un mois. De quoi parler pendant un petit moment… mais les nouvelles qu'il apporte ne sont pas des plus joyeuses. Sasuke serait revenu à Konoha, suivit d'une armée entière. Tous les ninjas qui auraient tenté de sortir du pays pour prévenir les alliés étaient tués sur le champ.

-Je n'imaginais pas qu'il serait capable d'aller jusque là… Sasuke… Sasuke a vraiment changé. On aurait dit qu'on lui aurait fait un lavage de cerveau. Comme aux autres d'ailleurs, ils réagissaient tous bizarrement, comme de simples pantins.

-Orochimaru… il passe déjà à l'action alors… mais comment as-tu fait pour venir jusqu'ici ?

-Le ninja que j'ai croisé en route n'a rien fait pour m'arrêter. Son visage ne m'était pas inconnu en plus… c'était une fille. Elle m'a dit juste avant que je ne sois trop loin de te ramener… et je suis aussi venu pour te prévenir. Cette fille… est bizarre.

-Une fille… ?

Pour une raison que j'ignore, je suis parcouru d'un tremblement et je baisse les yeux vers mes pieds nus. Le sable qui entoure le village est chaud, mais pourtant, j'ai froid. Je ne sais pas pourquoi…

-Oui, une fille. Ce ne serait pas d'ailleurs… celle qui avait un loup ?

C'était elle. Koda.

_  
Yes I still remember, every whispered word  
The touch of your skin, giving life from within  
Like a love song that I'd heard  
Slippin' through our fingers, like the sands of time  
Promises made, every memory saved  
As reflections in my mind  
_

Je m'arrête de marcher et fixe l'horizon sans trop faire attention au reste. Koda… était-ce réellement elle ? Pourquoi serait-elle allée là-bas ? De plus, elle ne peut pas être ninja, c'est une fille de fermier sensible et douce, incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit… mais je veux en avoir le cœur net.

-J'irais.

-Quoi ? N'y pense même pas ! Je l'ai vue se battre, elle est probablement aussi forte que Sasuke ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux, mais n'essais pas d'aller là-bas, Gaara ! Je dis ça sérieusement, elle tue sans pitié et garde un visage si inexpressif… elle m'effraie. Elle est le bras droit de Sasuke, qui lui, est devenu celui d'Orochimaru.

J'éclate alors d'un rire nerveux. Elle ? Aussi forte que Sasuke ? Le bras droit de ce dernier ? Non, ce n'était pas elle, c'était impossible. Naruto fronce les sourcils, ne semblant pas trop apprécier ma réaction…

-Bon… si tu le dis… je n'irais pas…

Comment mentir en une phrase… Naruto pousse un soupir ; soulagé ou agacé ? A son air, je vois qu'il ne me croit pas.

_  
Hasta Manana, always be mine_

Viva forever, I'll be waiting  
Everlasting, like the sun  
Live forever, for the moment  
Ever searching for the one

_  
_Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Naruto dors, dans la chambre voisine, et ronfle. J'aimerai vraiment pouvoir pioncer comme lui, aussi facilement… ne s'inquiète-t-il donc pas pour ses amis, à Konoha ? Si bien sûr que si, je le sais… et il a raison de dormir ainsi. Ca ne sert à rien de s'inquiéter… Je soupir et me tourne sur le côté, pour regarder la lune dehors. Elle est belle, blanche et lumineuse, mais n'éclaire pas complètement les ténèbres. Je ne tiens plus en place… j'irais ! Tant pis. Il faut que j'en ai le cœur net, et si je ne viens pas, que se passera-t-il ? Elle a demandé à me voir, peut-être sur ordre de Sasuke, mais il faut que je vienne. Autrement elle pourrait s'en prendre aux autres… et puis rien ne me dit que ce sera Koda. Quand même, on ne devient pas ninja en deux ans, et encore moins au niveau de Sasuke… c'est impossible ! Naruto a dû confondre… Oui, c'est sûrement ça. Mais je me pose quand même des questions… Où est Koda et que fait-elle ? Est-elle toujours en vie ? Cette dernière question me fit plisser les yeux. Elle ne peut pas mourir. Elle ne peut pas ! Rageur, je me lève finalement et part dans le village, marchant dans les ruelles sombres et désertes. Rester dans ce village me rappelle trop de choses… d'un pas vif, je me dirige alors vers la sortie du village. Je n'irais pas bien loin, juste un peu dehors, histoire de me changer les idées…

_Back where I belong now, was it just a dream  
Feelings unfold, they will never be sold  
And the secret's safe with me _

Voilà maintenant plus d'une heure que je marche sans m'arrêter, et je ne cesse de penser à toi. Koda, franchement, ça m'énerve. Je veux penser à autre chose, à quelqu'un d'autre… rien ne me dit que je te reverrais, alors pourquoi me torturer ainsi ? Laisse mon esprit tranquille, laisse-moi en paix… je ne veux pas me gâcher le peu de vie qu'il me reste à cause de ça… Tu me sermonnerais sûrement à cet instant même, de me laisser ainsi trop m'enfoncer dans mes souvenirs et la tristesse. Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à oublier ton visage, tes lèvres, ton regard, tes cheveux…

-Laisse-moi !

-Est-ce de moi dont tu parles ?

Hein ? Qui est là ? Je me retourne brusquement pour… non, je rêve là, c'est une hallucination… je ris nerveusement, tandis que je recule lentement, sans lâcher l'ombre du regard, l'ombre qui se tient juste à côté d'un animal à quatre pattes.

-Aurais-tu peur… Kazekage-Sama ?

La même vois… le même ton… le même que lorsque je me suis blessée… deux années auparavant. Ses cheveux sont regroupés en une coiffure sauvageonne… sa démarche plus féline, ses yeux encore plus flamboyant… c'est elle, c'est obligé.

__

Hasta Manana, always be mine

Viva forever , I'll be waiting  
Everlasting, like the sun  
Live forever , for the moment  
Ever searching for the one

Elle sort de l'ombre, et je peux enfin la voir. Un sourire s'étire sur ses fines lèvres… mais un sourire si provocant, si malsain… il n'éclaire en rien mes ténèbres. Une main sur sa hanche, la tête légèrement penchée, elle me scrute du regard comme si j'étais un vulgaire gamin inoffensif… Cette attitude ne me plaît pas et est loin de me rassurer.

-Ko... Koda ?

Et là, elle tape dans ses mains telle une jeune fille qui se fout de la gueule du monde et sourit d'un air encore plus mauvais…

-Oh ! Bravo, mon amour. Je vois que tu ne m'as pas oubliée. J'aurais été profondément vexée si tu ne te souvenais pas de moi.

Dites moi que je rêve … hein ? Je suis encore dans mon lit, là, à pioncer comme un loir… Ma gorge se serre, aucun son n'arrive à sortir de ma bouche. Je ne me sens pas bien du tout… encore plus mal que d'habitude… si mal que j'en ai le vertige… et par-dessus tout, elle me fait peur.

-Aurais-tu perdu ta langue ? Et moi qui voulais en profiter… Tss-tss…

Ce sont… le sont d'un serpent. Elle s'avance lentement vers moi, qui suis incapable de bouger, de parler… je la suis du regard, redoutant ses intentions. Elle pose alors sa main sur mon épaule et se met à me tourner autour, se mordant la lèvre. Je rêve… oh oui ! Je fais un horrible cauchemar…

__

Viva forever, I'll be waiting  
Everlasting, like the sun  
Live forever, for the moment  
Ever searching for the one  


Elle est… folle ? Belle ? Divinement séduisante ? Je ne sais même plus quoi penser ! Ses mains qui se baladent sur mes épaules, mon torse et mon visage… je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai chaud, horriblement chaud, j'ai mal à la tête… M'aurait-elle lancé un sort ? Elle s'arrête alors derrière moi, et me murmure d'une voix si... grave et sensuelle… j'en frissonne malgré moi :

-Tu n'as pas chaud avec tous ces vêtements ? Allons, ne me dis pas que tu ne sais plus ce dont tu as envie…

Ce dont j'ai envie ? Oh si, je sais parfaitement bien de quoi j'ai envie, mais je ne peux pas céder à toutes mes envies… entre l'une qui est de lui bondir dessus et l'autre qui est de m'enfuir loin d'elle… je fais quoi ? Je ferme les yeux, cherchant à reprendre mon calme. Rah ! Foutus sentiments… si je ne ressentais rien pour elle… Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Elle passe ses bras autour de ma taille et pose sa tête contre mon épaule.

-Ko… da… Qu'est… ce que tu fais ?

Elle ne me répond pas, et je sens encore plus la chaleur m'envahir. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai ? Je ne tarde pas à comprendre ce qui me fait autant rougir… ses mains descendent lentement. Ah non ! C'est trop ! Brusquement, je me retourner et la repousse. J'ai les larmes au bord des yeux. Qui aurait cru que je puisse pleurer si facilement ?

-Laisse moi ! Vas-t-en si tu ne veux pas que… que je te tue.

Je prends bien le temps de la regarder alors ; je remarque que ce qui tient sa coiffure, c'est un bandeau. Avec une note de musique. Elle fait vraiment partie du village du son… mais pourquoi ?

-Gaara-Kun… je sais très bien que tu…

-La ferme ! Dis-moi pourquoi tu es partie rejoindre ce crétin de serpent…

Elle fronce les sourcils et Suna, à côté d'elle, se met à grogner.

_  
Viva forever, I'll be waiting  
Everlasting, like the sun  
Live forever, for the moment  
Ever searching for the one_

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Ne joue pas l'innocente !

Je m'énerve… et commence à perdre le contrôle sur mes émotions. Pourquoi m'a-t-elle abandonné pour ce traître ? Ce crétin ? Ce fou dangereux ? Elle s'avance vers moi, mais je ne bouge pas. Son regard semble triste… pourquoi ce changement soudain ? Je suis complètement perdu… Regretterait-elle ? Elle pose lentement sa main sur ma joue et rien que ce petit geste me calme. Je baisse alors les yeux et soupir, tandis qu'elle passe doucement ses bras autour de mon cou. Que dois-je faire à nouveau ? Bah ! Peu m'importe… cela fait deux ans que j'attendais ce moment avec impatience… alors pourquoi le gâcher ? Quitte à être manipulé pour une nuit… je veux la passer en sa présence. Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille et la serre contre moi, allant déposer un petit baiser dans son cou. Le résultat ne se fait pas attendre… elle frissonna et me griffe légèrement la nuque, avant de venir poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je me sens étrangement léger… comme libéré d'un poids qui pesait depuis longtemps sur mes épaules.

__

Viva forever, I'll be waiting  
Everlasting, like the sun  
Live forever, for the moment  
Ever searching for the one

Et là, pour la première fois depuis deux années entières… Je vis la nuit en plein jour.


End file.
